


I think I can see why she didn't want us to meet...

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky does get worried about Steve, Bucky still has his metal arm, F/M, M/M, Mention of Death, Nat tries to do what's best, Natasha does think that these two will wreak havoc together though..., Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers died beforehand, doesn't stop it though, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well it is kinda annoying."<br/>"So? I'm anything but."<br/>"I beg to differ."<br/>"Oh really?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Oh really?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Well you're also annoying."<br/>"How?!"</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Steve and Bucky meet on a very late train when both of them want to think and all of their friends never wanted them to meet. Ever. They thought it would be the end of the world. So Natasha is surprised when she finds them making out in Steve's dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I can see why she didn't want us to meet...

Steve was stood as casual as possible. But he couldn't relax. His shoulders were tense and his fists were balled up, and his legs were stiff and cold. He really shouldn't be out at this time - nearly one in the morning - when he has a piece due for tomorrow and he has barely any idea on what to draw. He wondered what part of him clicked and thought _'Hey, maybe it would be cool for you to go out and walk about in the freezing cold with the thinnest jacket you have while trying to think up something for your piece.'_ as the train pulled up to the station that was deserted for all apart from him and if anybody was on the train. 

When Steve got on the train, he saw that there was in fact somebody on the train. And he was in the same carriage as Steve. But he couldn't turn and get off or go to a different carriage because he wanted a small bit of time to think. _'It's not like he's just gonna just come up to you'_ Steve thought to himself. He just slotted himself into the nearest seat with a table. Which just happened to be on the left side while the - very attractive, Steve decided - guy was on the right hand side, in his view, able to make eye contact with him if they both looked up at the same moment, and just happened to look at each other. _('Damn it Rogers, he ain't gonna come up to you - you're two guys on a train in the middle of the night. And while he may swing that way, he ain't exactly gonna talk to you; even if he does think you look good. Though why would he? You didn't exactly do anythin' fancy or put any effort into what you look like')_  

So Steve took out the small notebook, flipping to one of the few remaining blank pages, and starting to tap his pencil on the page. He sighed and let his shoulders sag for the first time in what seems like forever. Forever being the past two weeks. Since his mother's death. He put his head down on the table and took a deep breath. When he looked up, he saw that the guy, while having headphones in, was looking at him contently yet slightly confused. When Steve made eye contact with him, he smiled shyly and looked down at his phone tapping on it. But not texting - Steve would recognise the hand movements - and Steve started to draw him. When he leaned down on the table with his head resting on the table as he held his phone out in front of his, squinting at the screen a little, Steve smiled a little. The sight was quite amusing.

The guy was wearing a leather jacket and a dark blue jacket underneath, with converse on his feet and black jeans on; hair tied back in a loose pony and leather glove on his left hand. When he glanced at Steve, his mouth turned upwards in a sort of smirk, but it was squished a little from leaning on the table. He cocked his head to the side a little. Steve felt his face heat up a little but he couldn't care. He just closed his book and placed it to the side and put his head on his hands that were placed on top of one another on the table. The guy raised an eyebrow. Steve didn't react, except to turn away and stare out the window. 

He sighed again and let himself relax a little more. Maybe a train journey wasn't the worst idea of all time. Even if it might be a couple of hours to get back to his dorm and finish his barely-started work. Then get a shower and go to class. If he didn't fall asleep before class, or in class, he'd consider it a miracle. He can pass out for ten hours after class.

He paid no attention when he heard footsteps walking down the carriage. He lifted his head when the guy that a matter of seconds ago was sat in the seat opposite him. "Can I help you?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, only moving where his head was to look at the guy. 

"Bucky Barnes." The guy - Bucky - introduced himself, offering his hand for Steve to shake if he wanted. So Steve sat up and shook it. 

"Why does that sound familiar?" He asked, mainly to himself as a nagging feeling became prominant, and he started to rack his brain. 

"I don't know." Bucky shrugged. 

"Just give me a minute." Steve said as he tried to think where he had heard that name. "Are you in college?" he asked. 

"Um, yeah." Bucky replied, slightly confused. 

"Do you know Clint or Natasha?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah, I know Clint more though because he's my roommate." Bucky shrugged. 

"Are you the guy that Natasha finds annoying because you guys were friends as kids and you call her Natalia?" Steve narrowed his eyes a little at Bucky, with confusion. 

"Well if she stopped calling me James, then maybe I would stop calling her Natalia." Buky said grudgingly. 

"I knew I heard that name before!" Steve was oddly proud of himself at this moment for remembering (even if he did need a little help). 

"She talks about me?" Bucky asks with a confused look. 

"More like complains." Steve shrugs. "The name's Steve, she ever complain about me?" Steve smiles a little.

"Steve Rogers? Yeah, all the time. It's really annoying actually. You have no sense of self-presevation do you? Like you are always sick, and if on the rare chance you're not, you're catching up with work you missed. Also, sorry to hear about your mom. I know it sucks." Bucky says this as though it is the most casual thing in the world. Steve just stared at him blankly for at least a minute before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve blinked at him dumbly. 

"Natasha told us that she was really upset for you when your mom died yet you tried to not let it show. By the sounds of it, she's cried more than you. No offence, I know it's hard." 

"Really?" Steve placed his head on his hands again and looked up at Bucky. 

"Yeah, both of mine died when I was younger. And then my sister got carted off to some all girls boarding school. And I was left to deal with crap on my own. She still gets in contact though, so it ain't all bad." 

"Sounds like it was hard." Steve offered him a small smile, Bucky just shrugged though. "But it is what it is though, right?" 

"Yeah." They sit in silence for a few minutes before looking a little sheepish. "I actually came over to talk to you, not get you all sad." Bucky laughed a little, and Steve could hear how it was only _partly_ forced. 

"Well, thank you, I guess. And you didn't make me all sad. Well, not more so than I already was." 

"Good to know." Bucky smiled a real, genuine smile, and Steve smiled back. 

They stayed like that for a long time. It wasn't until a voice crackled over the intercom that either of them came out of a trance like mind and paid attention to anything. _'This is the final stop of the night before turning around and going back to our original station, please get off now'_  the voice told them.

"Well I'm just going back to my dorm, so I'm sticking around 'til the end of the line." Bucky told Steve, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"Me too. Doesn't help that I have a piece due worth like a third of my grade that I haven't started though." Steve sighed. 

"That sucks. Can't you just say that you're sick? And then work on it as a day off." Bucky asks. 

"I couldn't do that. It's just wrong to do that. I don't like to skip class." Steve said, though he didn't see any other way to do it. 

"You don't want to fail this class do you?" Bucky asks, already knowing the answer. 

"If it weren't for going in when I'm the least sick as possible and devoting most of my free time to catching up, I would be failing." 

"You really need a break." 

"I'll tell you when I have one." 

"Why? So I can take you out?" Bucky combined a bright smile and a smirk and aimed it at Steve. 

"So you see that I never have a break." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Bucky's face fell a little. "Well I will come and get you one day and take you out." 

"Where?" Steve narrowed his eyes. 

"I dunno. Out for coffee or something. Then to Natasha's dorm to see how she would react to the idea of us going out." 

"Going out?" Steve smirked. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Bucky started to blush furiously and tried to correct himself but then just gave up as Steve started to laugh. 

"Awww, don't feel bad about it. I wouldn't mind going to see Natasha's reaction though. When?" 

"After that coffee date." Bucky said confidently, despite having a bright red face that is calming to a subtle blush, seeming to have gotten his nerve back after messing up. 

"Sounds great." Steve smiled at him again. Before sitting up and looking down at the book to his side and flipping it open reluctantly and drawing random shapes while trying to put thought into it. It was an abstract piece after all. After a while, Bucky got bored though and started to tap his foot. Then his fingers. Then he started to fidget, what seemed uncontrolably. "Do you mind?" Steve asked, slightly annoyed, but not enough that he couldn't try to be nice about it.

"No I do not mind. Do you mind?" 

"Well it is kinda annoying." 

"So? I'm anything but."

"I beg to differ." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh _really_?" 

" _Yeah_." 

"Well you're also annoying." 

"How?!" 

"With the scratching of the pencil on the paper. It's kinda cringy." 

"Have you ever sat in an art class?" 

 

"Not without wanting to break all of the pencils." 

"Well aren't you just the sweetest guy."

"I think I kinda see why Natasha didn't want us to meet." 

"I agree with you there." Steve bit back a smile before he and Bucky started laughing at the same time. "Are we still gettin' coffee?" Steve asked with a small smile after they finished laughing. 

"Course we are punk. Think I'd let you skip out on me? Because, if so, I'm gonna need to know when that art class of yours ends." 

"It starts at eight and ends at ten." Steve told him with a sigh. 

" _Damn_." Bucky's eye's widened. "That long? What the fuck do you do all of class?" Bucky's face changed to one of confusion. 

"We draw. And paint. Sometimes we do a little bit of research. I think most lessons you would hate, since you can't stand the sound of a pencil for ten minutes." 

"I think you mean I would have kicked off about it and snapped pencils within my range before walking out." 

"Fair enough." Steve shrugged . "What do you take anyhow?"

"I major in Russian." Bucky smiles sheepishly. 

"That's cool. I woudn't understand anything if you said it, but that's cool. Doesn't Natasha take that too?" 

"Yeah, she thinks she does better than me because of 'natural talent' or something, but it's only because our professor totally thinks she's hot. I can bet you anything." Bucky insisted. 

"Actually she does try very hard as far as I'm aware. One time she tried to get me to help her, but I had no idea what she was saying or whether it was right so she gave up with me helping her. And walked off."

"To find me." Bucky smirked.

"Better you than me." Steve shrugged as he leaned back in his seat

"She went on a rant about Clint in Russian. It was kinda funny. She also said that you wouldn't be able to do Russian for shit. " 

"Well she's got a point." 

"So you wouldn't understand anything, at all, if I said it in Russian?" Bucky smirked.

"Not a clue."

"Even Вы действительно раздражает и все, что я хочу сделать, это принять вас на свидание?"

" _Especially_ that." Steve looked at him for a moment with confusion.

"Great." Bucky smiled a winning smile.

"Did you just insult me? Is that why you're smiling what appears to be your best smile at me?"

"Not at all." Bucky continued to smile at him.

"I'm going to try and believe you right now. But I don't."

"And what have I ever done to betray your trust? Considering you've never met me and all." Bucky's face looked like an innocent child's face. It made Steve melt.

"Well." Steve started, though how he was keeping his nerve he didn't know. "You just said something in a language I have no hope in hell of translating and won't tell me what it means." Steve stuck his tongue out at Bucky.

"You're really childish, you know that?" 

"Of course I do." 

"So what do you have to do for class?" Bucky asked, seemingly taking an interest, but Steve didn't want to bore him by deciding to keep it simple.

"I have to draw something in an abstract style, it can be anything, but I'm stuck. Like no inspiration at all."

"I could help you with that." Bucky suggested.

"Really?" Steve sat forward in anticipation. "How?" Bucky took a deep breath. 

"If I show you, you have to promise not to tell Nat. Okay? Because she will flip. I've shown her _once_ and I've known her since we were twelve or thirteen."

"I promise." Steve swore, and he took a deep breath as Bucky took off his jacket and then his leather glove before rolling his hoodie sleeve up. "Oh my god." Steve breathed. "It's...it's beautiful." He looked at Bucky, as he started to move his hand towards the metal plates, asking for permission. Bucky just nodded a little as a blush started to creep up his neck. Steve ran his hands over the cool metal plates and the indents. "This...this is amazing. I didn't even know this kind of thing is possible."

"It is when you have the right contacts. Which Natasha does." 

"Please, _please_ can I draw it. You have no idea how much this would mean to me. It's just so beautiful. And of course it would technically be abstract so nobody would know what it actually was. But- Just _holy shit_ " Steve begged him as he continued to feel the plates hum a little. 

"That's what I showed you for." Bucky said, though it may have been a little strangled. 

"Can you feel anything?" 

"It has some basic pressure and temperature sensors." Bucky shrugged as Steve pulled his hands away, looking mesmorized by it. They spent the next few minutes looking at each other, small smiles on their faces. "So are you going to draw it or not, punk?"

"I was actually thinking about taking your advice." Bucky's eyebrows came together in confusion. "About skipping class tomorrow." Steve clarified. "And was thinking, maybe, if you want to, you don't have to, you could come and hang out doing whatever you want and I draw a little bit, before going to grab that cup of coffee." His voice managed to get quieter, but retain the same amount of confidence. If that's what you want to call it.

"Sounds great. You room with Sam right?" Bucky smiled at him smugly.

"Yeah." Steve nodded a little, feeling quite embarassed, all confidence from the moment before gone.

"Great, I will be there at say eleven? Because I know for a fact Sam has class starting at that time. And if we're keeping this from Nat then he can't know because she will be lethal in getting information."

"Sounds good. How long are we gonna keep us knowing each other from Nat? Because I think we should get her all suspicious and then get her really weirded out." Steve suggested.

"I do like that. We could not tell her that we're friends, but make sure that she finds out somehow. And then get her to just be weirded out."

"Basically we have no idea how to do it because one of us is going to break first and I have a feeling it's gonna be you." Steve smirked.  
  
"And why's that?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because if I'm pretedning to be sick tomorrow, I can just avoid her by saying I have a load of work. Wheras you will have a class with her at some point. Meaning that she has more chances to interrogate you." Steve shrugged as if this was obvious.   
  
"Ah yes, but what if she comes to see how you are doing while you're 'sick'?" Bucky asked with quote marks  
  
"Then I will tell her to get lost because I don't want her to get sick."   
  
"She's got the strongest immune system I've ever seen - she'll come in anyway."  
  
"Then I'll pretend to be asleep." 

"You know she wouldn't beleive you." 

"I will be hidden under the covers, she won't disturb me if I'm sick and asleep."  
  
"Not unless _somebody_ heard from Sam that you had a concussion and Sam wasn't able to wake you up and _somebody_ was busy."  
  
"Then I will act like I always do when I'm sick before telling her to fuck off." 

"And you really think she'll believe you." 

"I know she'll believe me. Okay, I've had practice at being both sick and not sick, so there'll be no problems with it. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. But I still ain't gonna crack first, you know that, right?" 

"We'll see. We'll see." Steve said ominously. "Do you even know why she doesn't want us to meet?"  
  
"I don't know. The first time she mentioned you in passing, I asked who you were and she was just like 'Sam's roommate' and I was like 'Oh. Cool.' and every time since then I just kinda formed an image in my mind of you. But it looked nothing like you actually look."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Steve decided. "I did the same, but you pretty much look the same with longer hair. And the metal arm. That's cool." 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment too. I _think_."

After talking like this back and forth for another twenty minutes, the announcer's voice is heard over the intercom saying _"This is last stop of the night, can any passengers still on board please have a nice night."_  
  
"End of the line." Steve says as he stands up to stretch. 

"Told you I was with you 'til the end of the line." Bucky says smugly as they walk and step out of the carriage.

"Well I would kinda expect that since you go to college with me." Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky jabbed him in the side before throwing an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you not cold? Like it is freezingut here and you're here in what appears to be the thinnest jacket you own. Are you trying to get yourself neumonia? Because if so, I hope it starts to rain."  
  
"I'll be fine. I've got through neumonia before." Steve said with a scoff. "Besides, what are you? My mother?"  
  
"No, but I am guessing that Nat has her number so I can go and call her if you do get it because then I can just blame it all on you."  
  
"Is it your life goal to piss off everybody when you first meet them? Because if so, you've done just a fantastic job tonight, really. Also, do you tattle on everybody when they do stupid stuff?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, it is my goal to piss everybody off when I first meet them. Second, no I do not, unless it is going to get them killed."  
  
"I'm not going to die from a cold!"  
  
 "From the stories I've heard, yes you are!" 

"Well excuse me for not planning so far ahead." 

"You were going out in the middle of winter-" 

"It's Autum!" Steve interrupted

"It's the end of November! It's winter! Anyway, let me get back on my point - you were going out in the middle of winter with the thinnest jacket you own and you didn't know when you were going to go back to your dorm and it's pretty close to raining and you thought this wouldn't be an issue for your health?!" 

"Well I wasn't expecting an jerk, such as yourself, to be there and telling me how to look after myself." They were now stood in the middle of the campus and arguing because they have to go in different directions to go back to their own dorms. 

"Well somebody needs to! Really Steve? You really do have no sense of self-preservation do you?! I thought Nat was always kidding when she talked about how stupid you were!" 

"Well now you know that she wasn't!" Steve turned on his heel and walked off. 

"Steve!" Bucky called him and Steve stopped, turning slowly to face him. "At least take my jacket." Bucky told him with a small smile and soft eyes. 

"Bucky, I can't do that." Steve sighed. "Then you'll be cold." 

"I am like a furnace." Bucky insisted as he took his jacket off.

"Bucky I really really can't." Steve told him. 

"Steve...you really really can." Bucky pulled Steve towards him and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders and forcing one arm into the sleeve and then the other . "See, now you'll be toasty too." 

"And if you get cold?" 

"I've been to your dorm with Sam before, I know it's further from here for you than it is for me. Besides, you seem to be forgetting that I was smart and put a hoodie on underneath" he tugs at his hoodie. "meaning that I will still be warm and am technically wearing a jacket." 

"Fine. If it will make you shut up." Steve gave in, not as reluctantly as he thought when he saw the smile appear on Bucly's face. 

"Finally! See ya Stevie" Bucky turned around and walked off quickly while shoving his hands in his pockets. Steve shook his head a little before heading back to his own dorm as fast he could to get out of the cold. When he got in, Sam was still asleep since it was only nearly four in the morning, and his bed was waiting for him. So he got some pyjama pants on instead of his jeans and took off Bucky's jacket and placing it at the end of his bed, before climbing under his covers and falling asleep, small smile plastered on his face. 

                                                                                                                                ***

"Hey, dude." Steve woke up to the sound of somebody speaking. When he cracked his eyes open, it was Sam. "Mornin'. I just thought I should let you know that it's almost ten and that means you missed the majority of class. I figured when you weren't up it was because you're sick again and I called your professor, but I just thought I should tell you that Nat is dropping by in a half hour to check on you, and that I'm off to class now." 

"M'kay." Steve mumbled, not even having to pretend to be sick - his throat sounded scratchy from just being woken and his head is pounding from a small head cold most likely. "Thanks, you're a good friend Sam." Steve closed his eyes and let himself fall back asleep, not hearing whatever else Sam was saying. 

                                                                                                                                ***

When he next woke up, somebody had slammed the door to their dorm and it startled him awake. "Steve?" He heard Natasha call through the door to their double bedroom with two beds; which she went and sat on when she found him buried under the duvet. "How're you doin' Steve?" She asks gently. 

"'M fine." he tells her from under the quilt. "Jus' leave me alone." 

"Okay, I will. I told Clint I'd come see him after checking on you. But I will be back at some point in the afternoon with the others for a movie or two. Okay?" 

"Okay." he agrees. 

After he is sure she has left, he gets out from under his quilt and pulls a blanket around his shoulders and puts his glasses on before walking out to find some pain killers for his headache and getting himself a cup of coffee. He sat down on the couch with a sketchpad and flipped to thje next blank page. He almost didn't remember what happened the previous night until there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, still in his pyjamas, and Bucky was there, he got self -concious suddenly and started to worry about the state of the place (not much out of line) and of himself since he hadn't given a thought to brushing his teeth yet. 

"Oh hey Bucky." he said before stepping aside to let Bucky come in. His jacket was sodden but his hair dry because he had his hood up. "Um..Do you want a towel or something?" 

"No it's fine." Bucky said with a wave of his hand. 

"Are you sure? Because if anybody's gonna catch something, it's gonna be you." Steve said with a 'You're Being A Huge Hypocrite If You Don't Take It' look on his face. 

"Yeah yeah, fine." Steve starts to walk towards the bathroom as Bucky calls "And I'd like my jacket back too punk!" 

"You got it." Steve calls back as he shoves his toothbrush in his mouth, throwing the towel he'd picked from the rack at Bucky. Steve cringed as he swallowed the foam/water combo in his mouth, and left his toothbrush on his bed as he carried out Bucky's jacket to him. Who was currently towelling his hair. And then pulling off his hoodie; Steve couldn't help but let his eyes widen when he saw Bucky's sculped stomach when he t-shirt rode up a little in the process. Not seeming to care that Steve was about to be drawing his metal arm for the shapes/organisation of the plates for an art project.

Bucky then made himself at home on Steve's couch without being asked, and taking the tv remote to flick through the channels. He settled on one having a Star Trek marathon. When Steve picked his sketchpad up, he decided to go for charcoal instead and went ovet to the desk and opened the draw to get out a fresh piece. When he went to sit back down, Bucky had kicked his sneakers off and was laid on the couch. Steve sighed, and when Bucky looked up at him, he glared a little. Making Bucky move his feet. Didn't change that when he sat back down, Bucky just put his feet up on Steve. Steve just rolled his eyes and got to work sketching out a rough version. 

By the end of the episode, Steve was starting to shade in and make it seem toned. Looking at exactly where the light reflected off some of the plates. When the next episode was starting, Bucky shifted to look at Steve. But he was met by a look of concentraion as Steve worked intently. "Steve." Bucky said after he realised that he wasn't going to get Steve's attention by just staring at him. ('Damn he's beautiful' Bucky thought as he watched him work) 

"Mm?" was Steve's reply. 

"Steve, look at me." He looked at him with a look of slight confusion, but mostly adoration. "Steve. Let me see what you've been working on for the past hour or so." Bucky said with an instructing voice, but curiosity shone through. So Steve, sheepishly, handed over the sketchpad to Bucky, wiping his hands on his pyjama pants while blushing a little.

"This is amazing. How? How are you able to create something like this with your hands?" Bucky asked, pure admiration in his voice.

"I dunno. Practice? Hand-eye coordination? Patience? Keen eye for detail? I don't know Bucky. I've just been drawing since I was a kid." 

"You're really talented." Bucky states.

"Yeah, well I'd have to be to get in on scholarship." Steve sighs.

"True. So do you have to finish this right now, or can we go for some coffee?"

"Well after I get dressed, we can go for some coffee." Steve smiles at him as Bucky moves his legs off him and stands up before going to get dressed. He ends up wearing black jeans with a plain white t-shirt, red and black checked over-shirt, blue sneakers and his own black jacket, before running a hand through his hair. 

"Are you coming or what?" he asked as he grabbed his keys from the side and stood by the door. Bucky stood with his mouth open for a second before grabbing his jacket and saying "Yeah, sure." He walked after Steve once he'd locked the door.  
                                                                                                                                ***

When they were sat and had ordered, neither of them said anything. For at least ten minutes, they sat staring each other out while taking small drinks every couple of minutes or so and they were fine with it. It turned into a small staring competition. "This seems to be going better yet worse than what I had in mind." Bucky said as he narrowed his eyes. Advancing the competition into a more serious event.

"Ditto." Steve replied as he took a small drink, still not taking his eyes off Bucky.

"So what're we going to do about it?" Bucky teased with a smirk

"I don't know Buck. What _are_ we going to do?" Steve leaved forward a little, trying to win the staring competition.

"Well I think if the tension gets anymore, it's either going to become awkward or sexual. Which would you prefer?" Bucky looks pretty proud of himself when Steve almost chokes on air. 

"Well, personally I would prefer if it became sexual but that is _all_ up to you." 

"That's all I needed to hear - come on." Bucky stood up, pulling Steve with him. 

"Where're we going?" Steve asked with a small smile. 

"Well I ain't gonna make out with you in the middle of Starbucks, am I?" and turns to give Steve a glare when he says " _Well_." Because _no_ he isn't going to make out with him in the middle of Starbucks when he already wants to do even more with him after just looking at him. 

                                                                                                                                ***

By the time they get back to Steve's apartment and he's unlocked the door, Bucky is licking his lips in anticipation and has Steve pressed up against the door, kissing him breathless when they're inside. Steve laughs a little and pulls on Bucky's bottom lips with his teeth, which just makes Bucky want him more. But he isn't going to push it. Not since they only _met_ last night. Even though Bucky had liked Steve since before that with each of the stories he'd heard from Nat or Clint and sometimes Sam. He was a little shit that Bucky wanted to meet but didn't know just how to go about doing that. 

"I think we should go watch some Star Trek." Bucky breathed heavily. 

"Okay." Steve smirked. "That means you have to let me go." 

"Not necessarily." Bucky growls out before picking Steve up by the thighs and carries him over to the couch and makes sure to be careful he doesn't over-balance as he sitsdown, Steve on his lap. Steve leans forward and kisses him slowly, rather sensually as he runs his hands through Bucky's hair, tugging on it a little. 

"Star Trek?" Steve whispers, it almost makes Bucky reconsider. 

"Star Trek." He decides. So Steve does, though pouting a little, turns around so he is sat on Bucky's lap, with Bucky's head on his shoulder. 

                                                                                                                                ***

"Steve?! Are you up?" Natasha was calling as she opened the door. Steve didn't reply. "Ste- Oh my god Bucky?!" She screeched as she walked into the kitchen to find Steve and Bucky kissing. They didn't pay half a mind to her and Bucky flipped her off. "James Buchanan Barnes! Don't you flip me off while you are making out with a small fragile little diddums!" Bucky and Steve broke apart when they burst into laughter. 

"Small fragile little diddums?" Steve choked out. "Wow. I've actually never heard that one before." 

"I never thought I'd hear anybody call anybody that." Bucky managed to get out. 

"Well, James, maybe if you learned to keep your nose out of other people's business, and not go out and get into trouble then I wouldn't feel the need to tell you to end the world from arguing with my good friend Steve." Natasha told them as she ripped Steve's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Then what am I? Chpped Liver?" Bucky asked as he tugged Steve back to him.

"Well I could feed you your own if you really want me to." Natasha shrugged, pulling Steve back to her.

"Okay," Steve said, adjusting his glasses that were sliding down his nose. "I don't care what either of you are to each other, but _I personally_ am _not_ a ragdoll, no matter how much I _do_ look like one." he tugged both his arms away from them and backing away a few steps. "If you two are gonna shout it out, I'm going to watch Star Trek with the volume extra loud to drown you two out." 

"You don't have to do that Stevie." Bucky sighed. "I'll come with you." 

"Okay, Buck." Steve said as he proceeded to walk to the couch and plopped himself down on it before shifting into a comfortable position which was him laying down on his side. When Bucky came and sat down, he lifted Steve's head so that it was on his lap, and Natasha moved his feet momentarily so she was sat beside him and then moved them so that he was laying over them both. 

"Sorry Steve. I thought by never letting you two meet was best for everybody because we figured you would always argue. Nobody would have expected you to start making out." Natasha explained.

"It wasn't the first thing we did. The first thing we did was talk. And argue. And then laugh and talk and then argue again. Then we hung out while I was sick before going out for coffee. Then we made out. And argued again. Because, quite frankly, they could have made a better effort to make sure the Borg didn't take Picard. They have such so reaction times between people transporting themselves onto the ship, reaching for their phasers and actually firing them." Steve told her with a sigh while Bucky started the monologue to Next Generation _('Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise')_

"Wow, you two are huge nerds." 

"Just for the record Steve, _you_ try to do all of that within a few seconds." Bucky objected. 

"They have about ten seconds and are always so slow and you know it! They could have probably stopped so many attacks from random aliens getting on the ship if they were faster. Starfleet Academy seems pretty shit in the reaction-rate category if I'm being quite frank." Steve carried on. 

"Let's also bare in mind that the Borg don't get affected by phasers because of all the tech they are made of." Bucky retorted. 

"Not if two or more shot at them at once because it would distract them for long enough for Picard to get away." 

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't be able to run that fast for one; two, they could transport out of there faster; three, even if he did decide to run, they could just take somebody else." 

"And that's why you set red alert and keep firing until it finds it an inconvenience to carry on an just goes back to the ship." 

"You know that they'll just bring back more an-"

"And why don't we just accept both of your arguments are stupid and invalid and actually try to watch it until the others arrive." Natasha interrupted. "Also, I texted Tony so that he and Bruce will come here with their girlfriends instead of distracting Bucky to mine, Clint's and Sam's absence goes unnoticed, since you're both here." 

" _That's_ why they would take me out a couple of times a week! And Pepper and Betty always seemed to have a girls night or whatever when they took me out!?" Bucky realised. 

"Yup. I made Clint come here with me because we wouldn't have much time between classes and Sam's his roommate so he was just extra." Natasha shrugged. 

"I hate you so much Steve. You steal all of my friends apart from the two nerds that always end up talking about robotics or unrealistic sci-fi." Bucky said before leaning down to Kiss Steve's temple. 

 

 

 

And no less that half an hour later, they were all sat around the living room in various positions - Steve and Natasha curled up on their boyfriends laps, each sharing the leg room as they rested their heads on the arm rests; Steve, Pepper, Bruce and Betty laid in different positions on the floor, and Sam...Well he pulled up the chair from the desk (which he thought was incredibly uncomfortable and had to wrap his duvet around it to make sufficient padding) since he came in last and was grumbling about how he everybody else needs to stop being so couply. (He didn't really mean it though, he was just happy to see all of his friends together and happy. No matter how long they spent arguing over the movie, eventually settling on Brave because who could resist a pouty, almost crying, Clint?)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got any inaccuracies about college dorms wrong, I wasn't quite sure how big they are.
> 
> And Вы действительно раздражает и все, что я хочу сделать, это принять вас на свидание means "You're annoying and all I want to do is take you out" (Sorry if I got that wrong, google translate is probably lying)


End file.
